Nook
by Geeky Blue Strawberry
Summary: I wrote this for my friend...so it's a DracoOC! Heehee...Some fluff, but we all love that, don't we? Also some Pansy bashing...sorry if that offends you


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Jo does. I don't even own Tina. She owns herself.

A/N: I wrote this for my Draco-obsessed friend. That's why I don't own Tina...She is my friend! Hehe...Anyway, I hope she doesn't get mad that I'm posting this. Luv you!

* * *

Tina Felton walked toward the library of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, bag slung over her shoulder. Seventh year N.E.W.T.s were taking its toll and she planned to go somewhere quiet to study as opposed to the noisy Slytherin Common Room.

She had just rounded a corner when she fell back to the stone cold floor.Tina looked up to see what she had bumped into and stared into the eyes of one Pansy Parkinson.

"Watch where you're going, Felton. I have better things to do than fraternize with a weirdo." Pansy sentTina a look of disgust.

"What have I ever done to you?"Tina remarked, getting to her feet and grabbing her bag.

"You were in my way," Pansy sneered, "and I'd rather not burn my eyes on a gangly blonde bitch."

Tinasniffed in indignation. She wasn't lanky, just tall and thin, with dirty blonde/brown hair, blue eyes, and a modest figure.

"Then don't look in a mirror."

Pansy lunged at Tina, and wands forgotten, they rolled to the floor, hurting every part of each other they could reach. Pansy rolled on top and was about to punchTina when a pair of strong, pale arms pulled her off. Pansy whirled around and pretended to cry into the other person's shoulder.

"Oh, Drakie, that-that git just started f-fighting me and…"

"Save it Pansy. I saw the whole thing." Draco Malfoy shook her off of him. "Go to the common room."

"But, but Dra-,"

"I'm the Head Boy, Parkinson, and you _will_ listen to me." Draco smirked as she picked up her bag and stalked off. He then turned his attention to Tina.

"Are you alright?"Tina nodded as he helped her up. His silver-blue eyes searched hers and Tina felt shivers run down her spine.

"Thank you," started Tina, "for helping me. People don't normally notice me."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not a very popular person."

"Does it matter?"

"I don't know, why?"

Draco hesitated. "Well," he seemed to pick his words carefully, "just because you're not popular doesn't mean you're not noticed."

Tina looked startled. "What?"

"You're smart, you're pretty, you have a unique sense of humor, and your laugh is real and joyful. I observe." Draco still gazed into her eyes.

Tina was silent for a few moments. "I didn't know anyone observed me." She sounded surprised.

Then without warning Draco pulled her into a small nook in the wall and sweetly kissed her full lips. Toni stiffened for a moment, then melted into his embrace. When they pulled apart, Draco stepped back and muttered, "I-I'm sorry, I just…"

But Tina just shook her head and pulled him back, connecting their lips together again with more passion. Draco gently played his tongue across her lower lip and Tina parted them, feeling his soft tongue explore her own. Suddenly she pulled back and placed a finger over his mouth, listening intently.

"…potion is almost complete. Just a day or two longer I expect…"

"Snape," breathed Draco. He whipped out his wand and, whispering the incantation, placed a concealment charm on the nook. From the outside it would look like a stone wall, but Tina and Draco could see right through it. A moment later the pair saw Professors Snape and Dumbledore come into view. Tina then realized something.

"Oh _no_…"

Snape paused and bent down, coming up again with Tina's book bag.

"Hm. This seems to be Miss Felton's bag. Some students are just careless sometimes."

"Severus…" warned Dumbledore.

"Sorry Albus. I shall return it to her later." Snape slung the bag over his shoulder. However, just before the two professors left, Tina and Draco could have sworn they saw Dumbledore look right at them, the ever-present twinkle in his eyes bright as ever.

"That was close," sighed Tina.

"Yeah. You know what else is close?" Draco smirked.

"Hm?"

"You and me."

And with a giggle, the two resumed snogging in the nook, forgetting a wise man's knowing glance, studying in their own fun way.

* * *

Click...shiny...review...button...o.O......if not...I go X.x...hehe...please 


End file.
